MAL DE AMORES
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Will merece un castigo ¿Grell será capaz de dárselo?


p dir="ltr"strongHola mis corderos románticos, /strongstrongsiii/strongstrong, otra vez yo y mis promesas /strongstrongbanas/strong strongXD/strongstrong, esta es una breve historia, no sé bien como clasificarla, espero les guste. (Pronombres femeninos para /strongstrongGrell/strongstrong) /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"¡strongADVERTENCIA/strong!/p  
p dir="ltr"strongPuede contener violencia gráfica, (nada muy serio en realidad, pero si es muy triste) si no le gusta no lo lea, es hora de salir de esta página. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongLe "yo" tratando de plasmar la batalla psicológica de /strongstrongGrell/strongstrong con él mismo entre lo que está bien y lo que no por su amor a /strongstrongWilliam/strongstrong. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr".../p  
p dir="ltr"El maquillaje es difuminado cuidadosamente sobre la piel magullada, una mueca de dolor se dibuja en su rostro, esto no está bien, aún y con maquillaje, el moretón sobresale en su ojo izquierdo, una lágrima de dolor o quizá de tristeza, rueda por su pálida mejilla. Suspira y se pone de pie, el show debe continuar ¿no?, William la necesita./p  
p dir="ltr"Él prometió no volver a lastimarle, mintió, pero quizá no fue toda su culpa, ella lo sacó de quicio; si, eso es./p  
p dir="ltr""No, no es tu culpa" ella apretó los puños con rabia./p  
p dir="ltr""Si, él estaba cansado y lo presionaste demasiado" su ira se calmó, pero la lucha interna continuaba./p  
p dir="ltr""Nada justifica esta barbarie" Grell mira su semblante enfermo en el espejo, "patético"./p  
p dir="ltr""Pero ¿por qué en el rostro?" Ella odia que golpeen su rostro y ¡él lo sabe!/p  
p dir="ltr".../p  
p dir="ltr"Todo se salió de control esa noche, la última actuación de Eric y Alan fue la gota que derramó el vaso, un acto más de rebeldía y William estaría acabado, su reputación, su cordura, todo./p  
p dir="ltr"Después de recoger los cuerpos de sus compañeros desertores, el ambiente en la oficina se volvió más tenso, no es que ella hubiese provocado tal agresión, Grell simplemente entró en mal momento./p  
p dir="ltr".../p  
p dir="ltr"Grell se pasea por los fríos pasillos tranquilamente, no lleva prisa, la verdad no tiene mucho entusiasmo por llegar a su destino, en el trayecto los recuerdos lo invaden y una lucha emocional tiene lugar nuevamente./p  
p dir="ltr"emRecuerda la mano de /ememWilliam/emem sometiéndolo contra la pared, la dificultad para respirar y el miedo, la mirada del supervisor es de odio puro, o quizá era frustración, ya no lo recuerda. Mentira, sus ideas son claras pero trata de sepultarlas para encubrir los actos de su amado cruel. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"Un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral, Grell detiene su andar y por instantes decide dar media vuelta y regresar a su hogar, él no merece su misericordia, lo más inteligente sería dejarlo recibir su castigo, pero no puede, ella se arma de valor y continua, el ruido de sus tacones es lo único que se escucha además de sus pensamientos./p  
p dir="ltr"emLa puerta de la oscura oficina se abre permitiendo la entrada de luz e iluminando el lúgubre cuarto. Creyó que sus actos quedarían impunes como la primera vez, la primer /ememgolpiza/emem después del acto de /ememJack/emem el Destripador, esta vez estaba equivocado. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emUn superior le miraba atónito desde el marco de la puerta, había rumores sobre su inestabilidad emocional pero siempre llegaron a oídos sordos, esta noche hubo testigos. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"Grell se agarra de su otro brazo en un intento infantil por abrazarse a sí mismo, pellizca la tela de su abrigo con fuerza entre sus dedos enguantados. Cada golpe, insulto y humillación. William siempre le hizo saber lo mucho que le repudiaba y que la vida sería mucho mejor si nunca se hubiesen conocido. Spears era malvado, pero ... hoy, William, su Will lo necesitaba./p  
p dir="ltr"La razón y el resentimiento le hicieron saber a Grell que en circunstancias similares, William le hubiera dejado morir solo, pero el corazón le murmuró que no sería así./p  
p dir="ltr"emLa última patada quedó flotando en el aire, la masa roja yace inerte en el suelo, ella podía defenderse, ella era capaz pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera ella entiende porque nunca detiene las agresiones de /ememWilliam/emem. Recuerda oír a /ememWilliam/emem gritar algo mientras los guardias se lo llevaban. Esa noche /ememGrell/emem durmió en la enfermería, hoy fue citada para declarar en contra de /ememSpears/emem. Esto era tan difícil. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"La pelirroja esperó fuera de la oficina de sus superiores, se sentía ansiosa pero, William la necesitaba./p  
p dir="ltr"Grell habló con el jefe de ambos, explicó lo acontecido aquella noche, con lujo de detalles, ella era una excelente actriz./p  
p dir="ltr"Aunque lo negara, William era muy celoso de Grell, él odiaba cuando la pelirroja hablaba de ese demonio Michaelis, le prohibía visitar a los Phantomhive y en caso de que le desobedeciera, iría tras ella y la regresaría sana y salva a su reino, la noche de Jack el Destripador, después del ataque de Sebastian, William curó sus heridas, encubrió toda la evidencia que la delataba y abogó para que no pisara la prisión, todo esto con un bajo perfil claro está, Grell nunca entrega su papeleo a tiempo, William no protesta ante esto, cuando ella pierde las alma encomendadas Spears manda a Ronald a recuperarlas, las misiones olvidadas son reasignadas a otros segadores, Grell siempre se sale con la suya y William siempre ha estado ahí para protegerle./p  
p dir="ltr"Hoy William la necesita y Grell no podía ponerse exigente por unos cuantos huesos rotos./p  
p dir="ltr".../p  
p dir="ltr"Grell observa la entrada del edificio, lo conoce muy bien, y lo odia también. El terapeuta del lugar no es su persona favorita, ella suspira con cansancio y entra./p  
p dir="ltr""Will" Grell pronuncia con amor y se lanza hacia William en un intento por abrazarle, pero no es correspondido./p  
p dir="ltr""Grell Sutcliff" murmura casi con incomodidad, Spears se paraliza y se tensa, no corresponde el abrazo, a ella no le importa, ahora ambos salen del lugar, todo volverá a la normalidad como de costumbre. Grell le cuentan todo lo acontecido y lo mucho que lo extrañó, también comenta lo estrictos y amargados que se han vuelto sus superiores, ella divaga en un mar de ideas absurdas y él, él sigue sin entender la devoción que Grell le tiene, pero se lo agradece, a su manera, ella le toma por el brazo y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de él. William suspira pero no la aleja, ambos vuelven al trabajo. br /br /br /p  
p dir="ltr".../p  
p dir="ltr"strong(Anteriormente fui muy criticada por mis primeros /strongstrongfics/strongstrong debido a su temática abusiva, esto no se acerca ni un poco a mis comienzos como escritora, es mucho más /strongstronglight/strongstrong, sin embargo si hace mención a un /strongstrongWilliam/strongstrong abusivo con /strongstrongGrell/strongstrong) *No me juzguen, es obvio que /strongstrongWilliam/strongstrong es un maldito con /strongstrongGrell/strongstrong, en el musical le dio una /strongstrongpatiza/strongstrong horrible, en el anime y manga lo trata súper mal además de insultarlo siempre. Por otro lado... me gusta ese amor patético que nuestro pelirrojo siente por su supervisor. No sé por que, simplemente me gusta escribir de esas cosas tristes. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongGracias por leer. /strong/p 


End file.
